Phantom of Namimori
by Inuryu
Summary: Hibari Kyouya lives in the opera house of the Opera Populare. The story of a Phantom and a soprano. Warning: This is not a gender switch story. Yaoi. Definite 6918 now. SqualoBel side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is mostly for my sister. While watching _The Phantom of the Opera_ I figured that Mukuro would be a good phantom. With some of her input I was able to determine who the characters would be and some of the little nuances. But for the final pairing I'm going to leave it up to you readers. Yes that means I'm willing to change the ending of the story depending on your wishes.

Pairings: 6918? or 8018? SqualoBel Others will be determined by reader's preference.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Phantom of the Opera nor the lines of said play used within.

Phantom of Namimori

It was during the final rehearsal for the famed Opera Populare's production of "Hannibal." The set was being rolled around as if it was during a performance and the actors were all in their costumes. As a major scene ended and the ballerinas prepared to step on stage the manager halted all action and called those present to attention. With him were two sharply dressed men; one had spiky brown hair and the other had loose curly hair that fell about his face.

"For some time now there have been rumors of my retirement, and I am here today to assure you that they are true," stated the manager to the dismay of those present, "In my place Monsieurs Sawada and Bovino have purchased the opera house and are the new managers." The new manager apparently named Sawada stepped forward, "Thank you for welcoming us, but I have another announcement, we have also found a new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny."

A black haired man with intense, yet gentle eyes and who was dressed in a black suit briskly walked onto the stage. Now this of course would draw the eyes of every chorus-girl in sight, but one particular member of the chorus raised his gaze and lifted his eyebrows at the passing of the man as if in recognition. Hibari Kyouya mentioned this to one of his few "friends" within the chorus, for he had not been listening to the manager's babble as unimportant as it was to him and thus missed the announcement.

"It's the Vicomte de Chagny, Takashi Yamamoto," Kyoko informed Hibari quickly as she was still listening to the managers. Then the man left and there was an order to continue rehearsal. The lead soprano, Belphegor, and lead baritone, Squalo, were introduced to Sawada and Lambo as he preferred to be called.

It was in that moment that they realized the lead actors, all of them, were male. "Let me introduce you to Monsieur Byakuran, dance and voice instructor for those training in the opera house."

"Greetings Monsieurs, I can tell from your faces that you have just realized one of this opera house's secrets. From a young age all the boys who live here train their voice so as to prevent it from breaking and descending in pitch when they are adults. Some make it, others do not, but where else would we get our lower notes? We believe this Shakespearean type performance is the best because we preserve the crystal voices of young male sopranos. The only place where girls are allowed is in the chorus, but even there some of the most feminine looking men where chosen to join."

By now there were watching the chorus dance and the managers were asking questions about specific chorus-girls to distract their minds. "What about that one there with dark hair," asked Lambo.

"That is Hibari as he likes to be called; his father died when he was very young so I took him in and raised him like one of my own, but I do not suggest you call him a chorus-girl.

Again the fanfare of Hannibal's entry started, Belphegor was having trouble with his dress and was flipping out. "It's too long! Why did you make my train so long," he demanded of one of the seamstresses, "You two! If this," pointing to his dress, "doesn't happen, then this," pointing to his face, "doesn't happen! That's it; Squalo, get my plushie! Bye, bye!"

"What do we do?" Sawada looked in despair at what just had occurred.

"Grovel," stated the former manager as the two new ones scrambled to comply. The two shouted words of praise to Belphegor until he was willing to perform for them even if his dress was not ready.

Among the people at the opera house it was widely known that even with his large ego Belphegor was loosing his touch and often sang off key. So in preparation large amounts of cotton balls were passed out to block out the noise.

As Belphegor progressed in the aria's solo even the managers were cringing while trying to hold back criticism. But to everyone's relief and dismay simultanously a backdrop was let loose from the rafters and sent tumbling onto Belphegor who was infuriated enough, that if he had been able to move the backdrop would have been in shreds. Thus instead when he could move he let it out on the managers. "Why do these things keep happening? For years it was 'These things do happen,' and I can tell from your spineless attitude your response will be the same!"

"Señior!" Belphegor was already half out the door and Squalo, Belphegor's widely accepted lover, even though he denied it, strutted up to the managers and simply stated, "Amateurs," before following Belphegor out.

The stage immediately set into panic mode. There were dicussions of refund, possibility of an understudy, and of course that was the exact moment the former manager decided to leave.

In the middle of all the havoc Byakuran stepped forward with a solution, "Hibari could sing the part, Monsieurs. He has been taught well, by a brilliant tutor."

"Who is your teacher," questioned Tsuna.

"I do not know his name."

"At least let him try," Byakuran urged.

"Alright. What is there to loose?"

"From the beginning of the aria," stated Reborn the conductor.

Hibari's vocalization rang true through the opera house stopping actors and stage hands alike dead in their tracks. And thus so was the performance that night done. Hibari sparkling in the finished white dress on a stage in front of hundreds of people looking like a moon goddess and singing like the heavenly host.

The one thing forgotten in the performance was the execution of the wishes of the one who dropped the backdrop. A note had been left behind detailing to the new managers how said individual's opera house should be run. Including his salary and that box five be left empty for his use. Thus was signed the Opera Ghost. It just so happened that that night box five was taken by the Vicomte de Chagny.

**End Chapter**

End Note: This is to be told from a third person point of view, but centering on how Hibari would see the world, just in case some of the views confused you or were wondering why I skimmed over some parts. Also just so you know I based this off of the movie. I do not have the pleasure of having access to the original text so this was the best I could do.

Thanks for reading,

Inuryu


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After his performance, Hibari rushed down to the cellar where among the stained glass windows stood the candles for remembrance of lost loved ones. He passed by the celebrating stage hands and guests, without a word, to reach this inner sanctum of reflection. Sitting in front of the lit candle of his father, Hibari reflected on the dying will of his father. He said that once he was dead an angel of music would visit Hibari in his stead.

Thus were Hibari's thoughts as Kyoko entered the room. She had short blond hair, unlike many of the girls in the chorus whose hair was grown long, and had very lady-like mannerisms. Hibari's gruff attitude had nearly no effect on the girl compared to most who cowered in fear under his gaze. Even wearing the elegant white dress and the wig that was used to disguise his short hair he could turn blood to ice with one glare, but this girl when she entered the room simply lowered herself to where Hibari was on the floor and stared him in the eyes.

"You were wonderful tonight, but who is your tutor? You never mentioned him before."

"Do you remember the story I told you about when my father died? Well it's come true, the angel of music visits me in my dreams and has taught me to sing," Hibari redirected his eyes back towards the candle while saying this, "If it wasn't my father who has been instructing me all of this time, who could it have been? Certainly no one from the opera house, I would have recognized the voice."

"Have you truly been trusting yourself to this unknown man? That is unlike you," she pulls on Hibari's arm to force him to stand and walk with her, "Come, Byakuran wishes to see you."

There was a massive crowd at the door of the room he would be staying in tonight, Byakuran pushed Hibari and himself through the crowd and into the room without accepting any of the many gifts being thrust at them. The room itself was filled to the brim with large bouquets of all sorts of flowers from carnations to roses. Byakuran, however, ignored this and walked to the vanity where lied a single rose with a black bow tied about its stem. He picked up the rose and gently handed it to Hibari, "He is pleased with you." With that statement he left.

Hibari was left to his own devices as he wandered to the vanity himself while staring in mild amusement at the room. Only those within the Opera Populare knew of the cast's secret and thus the public was led to believe that women portrayed were acted by women. When he had sat down in front of the mirror he was allowed only a brief respite before someone came knocking at his door. Seeing who had let themselves in Hibari was slightly surprised.

"Little Lottie," said the Vicomte de Chagny after closing the door.

"Takashi," responded Hibari with a smirk.

"Oh, it has been a while since last we saw each other, and yet here I find you appearing as if a woman. Yet still as beautiful as ever."

"Takashi, don't flatter me as if you didn't know this opera house uses only men for major roles, you are the patron after all. Quite an impressive title you have gained since I last saw you though."

"Blunt as ever, but I must ask you would you come to dinner with me?"

"No, Takashi, my tutor is very strict."

"Well I won't keep you out late, you will be safe with me."

"Takashi, this is the angel that father sent to guide me. He has given me my voice and I do not wish to betray that."

"No doubt you've been visited by an angel, but I will have you come with me. I shall go get my carriage. Be ready to go soon," he declares as he exits with a wide grin on his face.

"Idiot..," Hibari states in defense as he turned back around. Not long after that he decided to change into sleeping clothes and get out of the dress he was in.

As he was tying the sheer robe closed the candles were suddenly extinguished and with a rumbling crescendo into a roar a voice shouted, "Who is this man who fancies himself your suitor? He wrongly claims a part of your and my triumph. As with the tide he goes with the flow of the crowd."

"Angel of music please forgive me, I do not wish to anger you, and I wish to see your face," Hibari responds timidly.

"Do not worry my angel of music, come to me and it shall be reveled," beckoned the voice. As Hibari turned to the mirror instead of his own reflection being shown back to him slowly the figure of another man appeared. The voice who was the man continued beckoning until Hibari walked through the mirror and took the hand of he who was shown in it.

The warmly lit passage way he was led down by the man did not leave any reluctance to follow his angel who had suddenly appeared to him and entranced him. The man's hair was of a color Hibari had never seen before as human hair, blue, and it was styled up into a twist of hair in the back with a few of the spikes showing from front on. But most noticeable of all was the mask he wore that covered nearly his entire right half of his face, leaving only his lips to show.

All the while this phantom enticed him to sing a duet with the other. It was the description of their bond together and the impressions of each other at first glance. Slowly Hibari was led down a spiraling staircase to a horse and then to a boat that his angel, as if a skilled gondolier, maneuvered through the twisting canals within this catacomb. Finally they reached a gate which opened to the completion of their song. The candelabras rose out of the water lit for them as if in greeting. And at last the boat stopped at the shore of this cavern.

AN: This was a difficult chapter to write. The last scene is by far one of my favorite in the whole movie, but I know I didn't do it justice. I thought for days about how to approach the two sceens before it though because of Hibari's personality, eventually I just had to sit down and type. A reminder here : please vote on my fanfiction . Net profile if you want to have a say in who will be paired with Hibari. It will be open for maybe a chapter or two more. As always please Read and Review.

Thank You,

Inuryu


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I found starting this chapter was even more difficult than the last. Hibari's personality may be changed a little, but I'm striving to staying to his true personality. Also I will be wandering away from just Hibari's point of view to capture some other important elements, up to this point I tried to stay within his point of view, but it is impossible to tell the whole story with out straying.

**Chapter 3**

Hibari was still in a daze as the boat ground to a halt at the shore of the cavern, he vaguely remembered the phantom leaving the boat and removing his cloak while Hibari looked on. He began to notice the minute details within the cavern and on the phantom himself. The phantom, he noticed was wearing all black in stark contrast to the white evening wear Hibari wore. Candle light was the only light source within the cavern and it was centered around a pipe organ that was raised on a dais in the center of the room. And then the phantom started to sing again, enrapturing Hibari further causing all of his attention to dwell on the phantom again. His eyes followed the man as he walked up the stairs to the organ with purpose and told Hibari through his singing of his great love for Hibari's voice and his wish for the other to sing his music.

The phantom turned and noticed the look of awe and wonderment directed towards him; with determination he glided down the stairs, eye focused on Hibari. "The state of heightened sensation can only be derived from the enchantments of the presence of darkness. Thus is the wonder of the music of the night. Light has no feelings to your greatest talent so turn towards the darkness and surrender to desires hidden deep within," the voice of the phantom even when speaking lead Hibari to willingly follow the masked man's guidance from the boat around the cavern to the dais. "I need you to let your spirit guide your singing and away from thoughts and worries of your life before. Let darkness silently possess you. Then you may finally belong to me," the phantom cupped Hibari's cheek as he confessed his obsession. Hibari stared into the eye that was not covered by the mask and allowed this man to touch him in ways that he would usually kill the person who did so.

"This intoxicating feeling is to be savored; so touch me and trust my guidance," he guided Hibari's hands from their resting positions on Hibari's hips to his own face. "Let the darkness take over your mind as you sing my music and show the wonder of the music of the night," the phantom guided him down the stairs and into a curtain covered room where inside stood a life-size replica of Hibari himself in a white dress and veil. Thus Hibari promptly fainted, though he would never admit it, from pure shock. The phantom obligingly swept Hibari into his arms and carried him into a bedroom with a canopy bed in the center where he laid him down, gently caressing Hibari's cheek before lowering the canopy.

&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Hibari awoke to find himself in a bed other than his own. He raised the canopy as he raised himself from the bed and wandered to the entrance to the bedroom. "I remember dreaming of a boat on a canal, and with the boat there was a man in a mask."

"Ku fu fu..." the nearly inaudible laugh drew Hibari's attention to the man at the organ. "Who is this ghost who appeared to me? What is behind the covering mask?" Hibari continued towards the phantom who allowed the ghosting brushes against his face Hibari made as he felt around the mask. When he removed the mask and glimpsed the horrors in the blood red eye which held no pupil, but instead a symbol; he jerked away at the same time as the phantom covered the other parts of his mutilated face.

"Why must you be so inquisitive that you are immediately drawn to something that should not be seen? Do you not realize the reason I wear this mask could be for others benefits as well to hide disfigurement? Could you fathom that this was the reason for my exile?" The phantom raged through the cavern stepping by the stunned Hibari. He finally fell to his knees in front of an uncovered mirror. Hibari, removed from his shock, slowly walked to his once believed to be angel offering him his mask after kneeling before him. He understood that this was not the angel promised to him, but he still felt for the soul of this man, this phantom.

With a short laugh the man took the mask and re affixed it to his face before standing. "You need to return or the idiots running my opera house will wonder where you are." All traces of his previous demeanor were gone as he stated this simple fact and lead Hibari to the exit.

&&&&&&&&

It was chaos inside the atrium of the opera house news of Hibari's disappearance had spread even to the papers which wondered over the loss of two sopranos within a short time period. The managers argued over the positive effects of such publicity and discussed the contents of notes they had received. "First congratulating us on our first gala then reprimanding us for not paying him, what is wrong with this so called Opera Ghost," Lambo complained to his partner, who even though he also was not in a decent mood tried to calm the angered man.

Abruptly their patron stormed through the door, just as angered as either one of them, but at the same time ten times more worried, "Where is Hibari?"

"How should we know? We thought he disappeared with you."

"He wasn't there last night when I came to fetch him," Yamamoto refuted Lambo's statement, but any further conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Belphegor and his attendants. "Where is the one who wrote this note?! Vicomte, how dare you insult my talent!"

"Where is this note that I supposedly wrote, for I never insulted you Sigñora."

"Here," he thrust the note to Yamamoto who quickly read the degrading lines out loud.

"Obviously this person prefers that Hibari take my place, who else would have written it but you?"

"Signora, all of these notes are false in nature and personally I am quite fed up with Hibari's name floating about," Tsuna this time was interrupted by the entrance of Byakuran.

"Hibari has returned, he needs rest. On other questions I have a note."

"Let us see it," shouted the managers. Byakuran handed the note over to Tsuna who quickly opened it and read the contents. "It seems all of this is the work of this Opera Ghost, and he wants Hibari to star in our next production."

"That's it I'm leaving!" Belphegor turned around and started towards the door, but was blocked by the mass of people trying to get inside to see the star. Closing the door the managers pleaded with him to stay.

"We don't answer to the beck and call of the Ghost, you will be playing the lead and Hibari will play the page boy, the silent role," Tsuna stated out of pure desperateness.

"You sure you don't want your precious little boy to lead?"

"No, signora, your audience needs you," the managers pleaded together.

"Alright, I'll perform."

"Wonderful!" the managers exclaimed and immediately the opera was in rehearsal.

XXXXXX

AN: This was exceptionally difficult to write, though I must say I get my best ideas around midnight, so please excuse grammar and spelling error for sleepiness. With the so far unanimous vote I'm starting to lean towards one side, but also am trying to keep other options open. I will leave voting open until I write the next chapter. I hope I at least did the scenes justice in written format. Thanks for reading and please review or comment, just so I know how you liked it. I accept anonymous reviews, but please leave a way to respond if you have questions.

Thank you,

Inuryu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belphegor was swept through the halls towards the soprano's room where he was pampered and offered many luxurious gifts by Lambo and Tsuna as make up was applied. He finally fell for a new set of silver knives and a silver and diamond tiara. Then the dressing began, the managers sung of the woes of a Prima Dona, while Belphegor himself sang of a Prima Donna's immortality, and Squalo serenaded his love to calm him. The corset went on with sharp pulls of the cords that even stuttered Belphegor's breathing. Shoes were put on his feet and then he was carried on a fainting couch to the stage, during which he was mocked by stage hands who he briefly noted the faces, but kept a calm happy facade anyways.

On stage there was muttering of Hibari acquiring the part in Hannibal only because he slept with the Vicomte, not to mention laughing at how much like an opera the story was. The purple lacy hoop skirt that matched the corset was lowered down from the rafters to where it rested on Belphegor's hips and completed the outfit, except...

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not wearing a wig!"

"But it's part of the setting, please Belphegor, we have given you everything else, please this!"

"Hmmmm..... I guess so."

"Thank you, SigÑora."

Thus was the reason Belphegor allowed himself to wear a white wig that towered far above his head and carried all sorts of objects, like fans and beads. His makeup was white and it extended down to the collar of the Victorian style dress. Squalo was also dressed in such fashion, except of course in the style of the men of such time. There was blush added to their cheeks and black added to their eyebrows to accentuate emotions. The other three in the main cast were also dressed such fashion in corresponding colors even.

It wasn't until the night of the Opera that Hibari saw his costume, an ugly rainbow colored button-down top and peasant style slacks. He was to go out in the first scene dressed as a maid, though with Haru nearby in the same costume. He nearly deserted for the absurdity, but decided against that for other reasons.

While this degrading performance of appeasement was ensuing, Yamamoto was investigating the Angel of Music Hibari had mentioned and trying to prevent his wishes.

The curtain lifted on a full house at the Opera Populare at the end of a cheerful overture to a scene of a bedroom in a grand mansion with three well dressed aristocrats stepping to front stage with Haru in her maids costume beside them. They commented to the audience about the countess cheating on her husband without the knowledge of her husband; then they stepped to the side and the curtain on the four-poster bed in center stage rose revealing Belphegor dressed as the countess and Hibari dressed as a (page-boy) maid. They appeared to the audience to be kissing behind the fan Belphegor was holding up; at the sound of the audience's laughter there was a look of surprise from Hibari from around the fan and Belphegor brought down the fan and they got off the bed in time for a knock at the door.

In such a way Hibari continued to make a fool of himself either as the subject of the husband's pervertedness or as the crossdressing page-boy who was the countess's lover, until a voice resounded from the rafters, "Did I not instruct for box five to be left empty?!"

"It's him," whispered Hibari.

"Your part is silent little toad."

There was a mass muttering among the audience, but the statement caused the cast to grind to a halt more than anything. To get started singing again Belphegor wet his throat, but when he started singing again he sounded like the toad he accused Hibari of being. Belphegor quickly ran offstage and the crew pulled the curtains shut. The managers announced that Hibari would be playing the countess when they resumed after a short intermission, but during which they would perform the ballet from a later act.

The orchestra and ballerinas scrambled to get ready and the crew in the back were no where near ready when the curtain rose for the scene. Panels where still being lifted, swings being brought down, and animals brought out. It was mass chaos. By the time some symbalace of order was brought to the ballet another horror was introduced. The body of one of the crew was dropped, hanging by a rope, into the middle of the performance for all to see. The ballerinas went into a quick shock and backed away from the body. Crew scrambled to get the curtain closed and the managers tried to explain the incident as an accident when they knew it was the result of them disobeying the Phantom.

Yamamoto quickly found Hibari and followed him away from the chaos. "You need to get out of here away from this Phantom of the Opera," Yamamoto pleaded as they climbed the stairs to the roof.

"My God who is this man; who hunts to kill," Hibari asks to the air with near rapture in his eyes.

"Who is this man, this mask of death," Yamamoto appears as if in fury as they reach the top of the stairs and exit out onto the roof. He walks several steps forward then turns back to face Hibari. "There is no Phantom of the Opera."

"Takeshi, I've been to his labyrinth where all is darkness. I've seen him and his face, that face so mutilated and distorted you could barely call it a face. I've seen the burning hatred in that eye, but his voice made soul soar and sing as it never had before."

"It was only a dream, Hibari."

Hibari walked towards one of the statues on the snow covered thinking and denying what Yamamoto said, until Yamamoto took him by the hand and led him away and towards the light at the door, on the way Hibari dropped the rose he had received from the Phantom earlier that night.

"No more talk of darkness."

As Hibari was led towards the door he looked behind him towards the person he knew was lurking in wait for him. The phantom had come around the statue, watching Hibari being led away by Yamamoto. Hibari only turned back around when he finally went up the steps and inside. Confused, the phantom picked up the rose left behind by Hibari, but without any confirmation as to what this symbol was to mean; he was only left with rejection. Crushed, like the rose in his hands, the phantom ascended a statue of an angel and declared "You will curse the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you!"

AN: I know predictable stopping point, but I also got to say that this is one of the better chapters I felt I wrote. I know most of you are going to complain about the ending, so I'm going to release the results of the official polls: Yamamoto: 0 Mukuro: 4. Now why did I do this ending? Basically so that the fic will end in the place that is proper for the original story. Also I'm sorry about delays, I started a new semester and last weekend I had such a work load that I had no time to write. Also as you may know there is an engagement in the original story, I want to know if you would like me to keep that in knowing what the pairing will be in the end or not.

Disc: Don't own Phantom of the Opera or KHR


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a long vacation, which the Vicomte forced Hibari to go on, Hibari was happy to get back to work in the opera house. The next big event was the masquerade ball that would be hosted in the foyer of the opera. Hibari was not to be involved in any of the main performance, so the Vicomte asked him to be his date. Grudgingly Hibari consented, he had heard neither hide or hair of the Phantom since the night Belphegor met his match. If by perchance his angel had abandoned him because of Yamamoto, he didn't want to be abandoned again.

On the night of the masquerade Hibari met the Vicomte in the entrance to the opera; dressed in a lavender dress that was reminiscent of a fairy tale princess, he curtsied and played the part of a young woman in love. During the vacation Yamamoto had nearly forced him to play at a secret engagement and given him a ring that hung on a chain around his neck. Yamamoto was ecstatic when he saw Hibari and doubly so when he noticed the ring hanging from the chain around his neck. He had explained that he wanted to keep Hibari safe from the phantom, who could only bring him harm, and again Hibari had agreed to the terms of the nobleman as long as it was only for a game and did not mean Hibari was bound to the Vicomte.

They continued down the side of the foyer, under the balcony that overlooked the room. There was much fanfare and dancing going on, centered around the grand staircase. Yamamoto pulled the almost unwilling Hibari onto the dance floor and started to lead him in the dance. Yamamoto himself wore the outfit of a valiant prince, his mask, like Hibari's, held in his hand on a stick. They twirled, dipped, separated, and then joined again to the music led by the conductor, Reborn, from the balcony. The general attitude of the people there was a joyous one: happy that there had been no sightings of the ghost, no trouble to speak of, and feeling relief at the absence.

All of the chorus and dancers rushed up to the stairwell at the change in music for the finale. The chorus marched down the stairs in beat with the music performing over-exaggerated movements as they descended. Their trumphant descent made the managers smile, until the music suddenly changed to something reminiscent of "_Toccata and Fugue in D minor". _The lights went out, except for those on the balcony from wince appeared a man in red suit with a matching cape draped over his shoulder, clashing greatly with the long blue hair that hung in a ponytail down his back. The most frightening part of this figure was the mask on his face, shaped like a human skull it covered most of the upper part of his face and only one eye revealed, the other socket painted black to look like it was empty. The figure slowly, staggeringly walked down the staircase to where the managers stood at the leveled off area at the conjunction of the two staircases.

"In awe again I find you, why, did you think that I had left you for good?" His steps were like punctuations to his words. "Have you not missed me while I was away at my life's work? I bring you the finished score of my life, the opera "Don Juan Triumphant"!" He tossed the manuscript onto the floor at the feet of the managers, startling those around them.

"Just a word of instruction before you start rehearsal, Squalo must learn to take a lead role and not hide behind the Diva. Speaking of, Belphegor, you must learn to act!" The red cloaked phantom stuck his sword at the enraged pair. "I will not accept your normal high pitched squeals as singing. And these managers here must learn, the arts don't need them sticking their grubby hands into them."

Turning to the crowd in the center of the floor, the blue haired phantom beckoned with his hand to Hibari. "As for the part of the star, Kyoya will with out a doubt do well, but she must return to me to learn further in the art. Will your pride let you crawl back to me? Will your pride let me teach you still?" Hibari had slowly ascended the stairs unknowingly drawn to the man who beckoned for him. He stared longingly into the eye that was visible of his phantom, until the sight of something pulled the view of the phantom away from Hibari's face and to something below which incited rage in the phantom.

"You belong to me! No one else has claim over you!" He shouted as he ripped the ring and chain from Hibari's neck and retreated to the center of the stairs where a trap door opened to let him fall through. Hibari watched him go in the blaze of fire while slightly relieved to have the burden of that ring gone from his neck. Then he saw a black blur rush past him and jump into the trap door before it closed. It only took Hibari seconds for him to realize that the blur was Yamamoto. He could only stare on while the crowd dispersed away from the stairs and out the door.

Yamamoto fell into a room of mirrors in which every way he turned he saw the face of the elusive phantom who haunted his nightmares. He swung his sword at the shadows, hoping to maybe catch the real one until he could no longer see the shape of the phantom. Unexpectedly Byakuran entered the room and led him to the exit.

As they hurried down the hall Yamamoto pleaded with Byakuran to tell him about this phantom he seemed to know so much about. "It would betray his trust in me, and lead to the doom of us all."

"Please Monsieur Byakuran; it could kill us if the truth is not revealed all the same."

"Just promise me you will not tell anyone else," Byakuran led them into his room where he sat down by the vanity and began to tell his tale.

"Back when I was first starting to learn at the ballet school within the opera house, I often wandered away from the opera during the night to see the wonders of Paris. On one such walk, I came upon a run down hospital-like building. I had never initially intended to stay at the opera all my life, so I was often looking for places that I could go if I ever ran away, thus my reason for entering the building and exploring into its depths. Within the inner recesses of the building I found a series of jail-like rooms where I mostly found skeletons or dead bodies, except for in one. One cell contained a little blue-haired boy, tied up in chains and mutilated from the experiments done on him. I unchained him and brought him to the opera house where I hid him away from the world. He has become a genius in both music and the tricks of the stage, and has taken on the name of Mukuro since he did not remember his true name."

"Can you see, this genius has turned mad in confinement. He is a danger to us all and must be stopped."

"I'm sure you'll be the one to do that!" Byakuran huffed and turned away from the Vicomte. Yamamoto left the room to find the opera managers to tell them what he had heard and suggest a method of capturing the man who he knew now was not a ghost, angel, or phantom.

AN: Phew... probably one of the longest chapters I've written, but I like how this turned out again. I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly, but I've been trying to read the original _Phantom of the Opera_. I also have had tons of AP Statistic homework to do. On a story note, you'll notice that the phantom calls Hibari a girl at one point, this is because the people around them do not know of the opera's secret and expect the sopranos to be girls. Also I changed Point of Views in the middle to incorporate more of the story, but the next chapter will return to Hibari's point of view.

Sincerely,

Inuryu

PS. Please Read and Review.

Disc: Don't own KHR or Phantom of the Opera


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom of Namimori

Chapter 6

Under the cover of night just before the performance of _Don Juan,_ Hibari sneaked out of the opera house under the nose of his careful watchman, the viscount. He tip-toed down the stairs to the stable where he paid off one of the coachmen, who would not be persuaded with a look alone, to take him to the burial place of his father. It was a cold, misty morning thus Hibari quickly grabbed a cloak both to cover himself and keep warm. The carriage was ready when he returned so he climbed in silently and watched the scenery pass by on the way to the cemetery, not looking ahead or behind.

The great stone arch of the gate of the cemetery arose slowly out of the mist as the carriage approached. Hibari descended from the black carriage through the iron gates into the stone garden of monoliths to human lives. He did not spare a glance towards these lesser graves, in his mind they were not worthy of such. He pressed onward to a mausoleum that resided in the center of the cemetery. It was the burial place of his family for generations, but there was only one there he had come to see, his father.

"No more reaching across the wasted years, I know the angel of music is not you. I need to learn to say good bye. But before I do I want to say to you that though I was deceived by one whom I thought was the angel you sent, he has given me a voice." Hibari had a thought to say more, but that enrapturing voice he knew all too well called out to him from beyond his father's grave.

"Come to me Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music." But before he could react to the call another call from behind stopped him as a white horse galloped up the path. Yamamoto jumped off of the steed and ran up the stairs to meet the blue-haired phantom jumping down from the roof of the mausoleum, trident at the ready. The trident's length gained the advantage in the first strike as it was able to slice open Yamamoto's shoulder, but Yamamoto quickly gained advantage, once they were on the ground, with his sword. He was renowned for his skills with the Japanese long-sword and when wielding it he was unmatched. Thus the phantom lay on his back, disarmed, less than thirty seconds after the fight had begun.

Hibari's hand need not still Yamamoto's sword, but it rested there anyways to prevent the finishing blow. He withdrew his sword and turned towards the white stallion, hand on Hibari's wrist. The phantom stayed behind watching Yamamoto's blatant claim on the soprano with contempt. The horse rode away as he clambered to his feet glaring at the back of the viscount, his glare sent the message of his war upon the pair on the horse.

XXXXXXX

The stage was decked in red, the stairs appeared as if they had been consumed by fire and everything else was being consumed by it. Spanish costumes were the theme of the night, all black and red, many of the females' looked as if they were the harlot type. A full house gazed on as the curtain rose on a off-tune sounding reel of a single violinist accompanying the chorus led by Belphegor. The chorus' introduction to the opera had the audience reeling at the suggestive topic.

Hibari watched from the stage right as the opera progressed along the scripted lines, Squalo had appeared and spouted off his plan flamboyantly to his helper. When Squalo left the stage through the curtains in the back he was to enter; he was slightly nervous, though he wouldn't admit it, for what would happen then. For Yamamoto had seen to that the police had been called to guard the opera that night from the ghost and, should the ghost appear, arrest him. This performance was a trap. As he stepped onto the stage he almost stuttered in his steps at the thought and the meaning of what he was to sing. His love for the phantom, although unacknowledged, rang through the notes as the character declared her intent to find love.

Don Juan returned to the stage just after him, but it was not Squalo who returned as Don Juan, as the supporting actor noticed.

"Master..," the confused actor recited while looking upon the blue-haired man who took the baritone's place.

"You may leave, for there is nothing which stands in my way now." He was covering the bulk of his face with his cloak as he watched Hibari at the front of the stage pretend to pluck flowers in this ominous landscape. His song started as an echo of the enchantment he wove within the cave-like home of his, "When you entered here was it not for that secret urge that until now was silent?"

Hibari turned around quickly at the sound of the phantom's voice and saw him motioning the universal signal to be quiet while smirking. The character's prescribed actions became Hibari's as if second nature when his blue-haired phantom made the declaration of passion of his next line. Without thinking he responded immediately, "I've decided, no turning back. I've already been enraptured by you. I've decided."

Their twin ascent of the stairs towards the bridge drew all eyes to the two figures. The slow pace at which they took each stair, eyes locked on one-another, belied the urgency their song took on. "All to ask is 'when will two at last be one?' When will those great fires consume us?" Hibari sounded as if he was another person as he responded to the phantom with truth from his heart. If not for the constrictions of the opera it appeared as if the two would run across the bridge towards each other from the tension in the air. With a swish of the cape the phantom started the agonizingly slow walk across the bridge from 'the point of no return'.

"Past the point of no return, no going back, no looking back, and no resisting. These are the final steps before we're one," two in unison sang and swiftly embraced at the center of the bridge, "We've past the point of no return." Dancers below imitated their intimate motions as the two on the bridge enjoyed the moment for a few seconds.

Hibari let the phantom nuzzle into his neck while he was still partially incoherent. Then the phantom started singing again. Startled by the unscripted words, Hibari turned to face the phantom, hands still in the other's grip. "Say you'll live with me, for years beside me. Take me from this cursed solitude. Hibari, that's all I want from you."

The desolate phantom looked into the emotionless eyes of the other, but found no comfort, until Hibari wrapped his arms around the blue-haired man like a lost puppy. The man knew no better joy at that moment, but it did not last as his mask was removed by the one he had just trusted. Instead of wait for the expected exclamations and screams at his face, he popped the trapdoor open on the bridge and stage and dropped them through it.

AN: This chapter was exceptionally difficult, because I love the music in the scenes so I tried to keep that as original as possible. There were a few lines I kept to the line like the movie, thus I disclaim credit for them. A lot of it was the amount of innuendo in the Don Juan song, that I tried to keep out as much as possible without just cut and pasting. Oh, and this is not the end of the romance, it will continue into next chapter, and if you want a epilogue. IMPORTANT: Also I need to know if you want Yamamoto to live in the final chapter. Please cast your vote in your review.

Disc: Do not own KHR or Phantom of the Opera


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom of Namimori

Final Chapter

Hibari was drug, unwillingly, through the labyrinth of woodwork under the opera house as the phantom before him ranted about Hibari's disloyalty. Hibari was of course becoming excessively annoyed by the over-dramatic figure who would not listen to a word he tried to say, even if Hibari wanted to say something to the madman. As the two reached the waterway at the end of the labyrinth, Hibari pulled the phantom to a stop demanding his attention.

"Stop this idiocy at once or I'll bite you to death. I did not intentionally betray you to anyone, the mask thing was an accident, I forgot where we were." The phantom looked almost confused at first then gained a devilish grin at what the other male was insinuating.

"So what would you like me to do to make up for my obscene blunder that has disrupted the whole opera house? It is not possible for us to return to the surface, yet we must leave now." Hibari returned the small evil grin as he thought of answers to the question.

"There is this so called leech that has been hanging off of me for a while now. I could use the problem to be taken care of."

"Is this the so called Vicomte of yours? I thought he might be even a small challenge for me for my song, but I guess it was all his own undoing." At a nod of agreement from Hibari the phantom led them through the waterway, forgoing the gondola from before, taking a more direct route. There was a lessening of urgency in the way they moved now, but the phantom still rushed Hibari into the back of the cave to await their guest.

As soon as Yamamoto saw Hibari and the phantom drop below the stage he was up to his feet running for the entrance Byakuran had shown him while they were planning their scheme. He hopped down the steps of the spiraling staircase avoiding traps and holes as he moved down. His determination to save Hibari from the so called monster's grasp was an ever present factor in his press forward. Yamamoto, being the optimist he was, hoped that this knight in shining armor act would finally win over Hibari.

As Yamamoto reached the last steps and the waterway that followed he began to hear a demented sound come from the other side. It was a soft chuckling that sounded like that of a enchanter who just cast a curse. He stepped forward into the water, but immediately snakes jumped out at him in an intent of taking his head off. He avoided these and pressed onward as they did not appear again. Yamamoto could not tell how far ahead the entrance was he needed to get to for all of the mist that hung over the water distorting all light and image that came through it. But sight was not needed in the end, he only needed to follow the continuous chuckle that resided in the destination he aimed for.

Yamamoto entered the candle lit cave to see the source of the sound came from the unmasked, blue-haired phantom who was seated on the bench of a pipe organ.

"Ku fu fu... I'm so glad that you made it here Vicomte, it would have been a little difficult to fulfill Hibari's request were you not here. Now there is not need to worry, I can allot the time necessary to dissuade you anymore from attempting to capture my Hibari, using any method."

The phantom stepped down from his perch and it was then that Yamamoto saw the red colored eye that was situated in the left side of his face. Said phantom noticed his stare and grinned wider as he tapped that side of his face.

"Like? The disfigurement is not the only thing that sets me apart, but you will get to experience this first hand." Yamamoto was instantly caught in the illusion projected by the phantom's power; he believed he had been standing in water at first, but now it appeared to be solid frozen ice which he could not remove himself from. Astonished at this revelation he looked up and saw that the snakes from before had returned to make an attempt at his life yet again. At their first bite he realized that his death would not be short and sweet if the smirking, blue-haired phantom had anything to say about it. Ropes were entangling around him, tying him down to the gate behind him, and attempting to strangle him.

He was about to pass out from lack of air when he heard a voice he recognized say something he didn't quite catch, but was relieved they said it for the ropes immediately disappeared along with the ice and snakes around him. He opened his eyes and saw the scowling visage of Hibari staring down at him. His only guess as to who his savior was would be the man standing in front of him, beside the accursed phantom. It was then Yamamoto noticed that not all of the ropes had been illusions as he tried to make a step towards the phantom who was scowling at the end to his fun.

"That's quite enough wouldn't you say Monsieur Vicomte? You will not follow us or I will be sure to bite you to death myself. It was only in pity that I let this phantom take you on himself, and a chance for him to prove himself. I am leaving and I do not need your help from here on out." Hibari stared Yamamoto down with even the chilling tone he used when giving his commands.

Yamamoto watched his love exit the cave through an empty mirror frame with the blue-haired phantom on his arm. Of course he broke down at this sight, for he finally realized that his strength was not what Hibari needed, it was both too weak and too caring for Hibari. So he was left hanging, literally, by the ropes as he waited for someone to come help him.

It was years later and the Vicomte walked through the war-torn streets of Paris aimlessly, but stopped when he saw an awkward couple standing in front of the jewelry store he bought the ring for Hibari from. He always remembered that time when he was head-over-heels in love with the man who absolutely detested his core personality of kindness. Yamamoto had long gotten over the feelings, but every now and then he would imagine seeing Hibari with the blue-haired monster who his heart had chosen. But such cases were often a result of his imagination; this time seemed different though. No matter how long he stared the blue in the man's hair did not fade and the distinctive pineapple style was not a product of his imagination either.

Although he wished to say something to the couple, he walked on by happy enough that his once beloved was happy, even if he was still unable to show the emotion.

AN: THAT'S It! I've finished my first story and I think this final chapter came out the best of all. This was mostly out of my own imagination, so I'm sorry it took so long. I've been having writers' block and I've been busy with conventions and what not. Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending!

Disclaimer: Phantom of the Opera and KHR both belong to their respective owners, I do not gain any profit from this.

P.S. I came up with a new idea for a Code Geass fic, but I still need to work out the plot some before I post anything up.


End file.
